Woran es liegt
by Nyarna
Summary: Lily, die beobachtet. Die die Tragödie, die sich direkt vor ihren Augen abspielt, vom Anfang bis zum Ende kennt und die doch nichts ändern kann. Bellatrix/Sirius


**Disclaimer: **Alles nicht meins.

**Woran es liegt**

Ich hab mich oft gefragt, woran es liegt. Für mich ist Liebe etwas anderes. Es hat etwas zu tun mit einer seltsamen Verbundenheit, die sich immer weiter aufbaut, bis sie so komplett da ist, dass man nachts daliegt und der geliebten Person beim schlafen zusieht und beinahe erschrickt darüber, wie in- uns auswendig man sie kennt. Einmal habe ich Sirius gefragt, was Liebe für ihn ist. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es eine dumme Idee ist.

Vielleicht war es der falsche Moment. Ich hätte ihn alleine fragen müssen, ohne James und ohne Butterbier. Vielleicht hätte er dann nicht nur gegrinst und gesagt, Liebe ist Sex und Spaß und Zeitvertreib und irgendwann später wahrscheinlich noch etwas anderes, und vielleicht hätte er mich dann nicht so wütend gemacht, dass ich ihn beinahe geschlagen und angeschrieen hätte.

Ich hätte ihm gern gesagt, dass ich ihn beobachtet habe. Dass ich seit Jahren sehe, wie er zum Slytherintisch hinüberschaut, und dass Bellatrix vielleicht nicht gut wäre für sein Image und all seine hohen Ziele und Ideale, aber ganz sicher für alles andere. Seit Jahren frage ich mich, wie er mich wohl ansehen würde, wenn er erkennt, dass seine Gefühle nicht so geheim sind, wie er glaubt. Ich glaube, es ist das Bedürfnis nach diesem Blick, das mich immer wieder dazu treibt, es beinahe zu tun. Die Tatsache, dass ich ihn kenne und weiß, was eine solche Bloßstellung für ihn bedeuten würde, ist es, was mich davon abhält.

Dabei weiß ich nicht mal, ob ich ihn wirklich mag. Manchmal, und das sind Momente, für die ich mich eigentlich schäme, überkommt mich eine plötzliche Zuneigung, einfach, weil er schön ist, weil man ihn gerne ansieht. Manchmal ist es, weil er mich unterhält wie kein anderer. Manchmal einfach, weil er James so viel bedeutet und James mir viel bedeutet und Ende. Und manchmal ist da diese plötzliche Aggression, diese aufgestaute Wut, dass er sich immer weiter verfeindet mit dem einzigen Mädchen, das er je geliebt hat, da bin ich mir sicher.

Und Bellatrix? Bellatrix ist seltsam. Aber ich verstehe Sirius ebenso wie all jene, die sie hassen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, bei Bellatrix muss man sich entscheiden, man kann sie hassen oder lieben oder vielleicht auch beides gleichzeitig, aber neutral ihr gegenüber, das geht nicht. Ich habe auch sie beobachtet, habe gesehen, wie sie mit ihrem Cousin spricht, dass sie sich anders dabei verhält als sonst, aber ich kann es nie richtig deuten. Ich weiß, dass sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit beinahe ebenso konzentriert auf Sirius richtet, wie das andersherum der Fall ist – aber warum das so ist, das weiß ich nicht, und manchmal glaube ich, auch Bellatrix selbst nicht.

Warum genau ich die Beiden so genau beobachte, ist mir selbst nicht klar. Mein eigenes Leben ist weder zu unspektakulär, noch beeinflusst es mein Leben in irgendeiner Weise negativ, wenn Sirius und Bellatrix ihre Gefühle nicht ausleben. Es beschäftigt mich trotzdem über alle Maßen. Ich sehe sie an und weiß nicht, was ich lieber möchte: uneingeschränkt Mitleid haben oder meine Wut ausleben. Ich habe versucht, mich raus zu halten, aber es geht nicht. Ihre Situation zieht mich immer wieder an mit einer Kraft, der ich mich nicht entziehen kann.

Einmal hab ich es mit Bellatrix versucht. Ich wollte herausfinden, was sie wirklich denkt. Aber wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann, dass es nicht reicht, mit Bellatrix gut auszukommen, um eine ansatzweise der Wahrheit entsprechende Antwort zu bekommen. Seltsamerweise ist das ein Punkt, der sie mit ihrem Cousin verbindet: sie ist eine Meisterin der Schauspielkunst, und selbst wenn ich glaube, aus ihrer heftigen Reaktion auf meine Frage eine Antwort ziehen zu können, so könnte doch auch alles anders sein.

Lange Zeit war ich mir nicht sicher. Dann war da die Nacht, in der ich alleine auf dem Gang stand und niemanden sehen wollte, und dann war ich mit einem Mal nicht mehr so alleine, wie ich es vorgehabt hatte zu sein. Sie standen ein paar Meter weiter. Bellatrix lehnte an der Wand und schluchzte. Ich war zutiefst geschockt von dem Anblick, und gleichzeitig unendlich gerührt von diesem Anflug direkter Menschlichkeit, von so offen gezeigten Gefühlen, dass das Bedürfnis, hinüberzugehen und sie selbst zu trösten, fast übermächtig wurde. Dann sah ich seine Silhouette im Schatten, wie er neben ihr stand und leise auf sie einredete. Seine Hand lag auf ihrem Arm, er sagte etwas mit besonderer Überzeugung, woraufhin sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte und noch einmal aufschluchzte. Das war der Moment, in dem Sirius sie mit einem Mal an sich zog.

Das Bild, das die Beiden boten, schien sich auf meine Netzhaut einzubrennen, und ich bin sicher, diesen Anblick nie mehr zu vergessen. Wie sie da standen in der Dunkelheit des Ganges, ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter, ihr Weinen, seine leisen Worte, die ich nicht verstand, seine Hände, die über ihren Rücken glitten und sich schließlich in ihren Haaren verfingen, über das er strich – es war bizarr, sie so zu sehen, so vertraut und einander plötzlich nahe nach all der Anfeindungen, die es normalerweise zu sehen gab, und doch schien es gleichzeitig zu passen wie nichts sonst in der Welt.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort stand und sie beobachtete, oder wie lange sie dort standen und sich festhielten. Irgendwann war es zu Ende gegangen. Am nächsten Morgen meinte Sirius mit ungerührter Miene, sein Onkel wäre gestorben am Tag zuvor. Wenn überhaupt etwas mitschwang in seiner Stimme, dann Abneigung, vor allem aber war da diese vollkommene Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber seiner Familie, die ich ihm nicht abnahm – nie, aber nach dem, was ich in der Nacht zuvor gesehen hatte, erst recht nicht. Bellatrix und Sirius wechselten kein Wort an diesem Tag, und auch künftig war alles wie immer, nur Anfeindungen, spitze Kommentare, ein perfekt aufeinander abgestimmtes gegenseitiges Ignorieren. Nur eins blieb: die Frage, ob die Vorkommnisse dieser Nacht einmalig waren, oder ob sie sich öfter trafen.

Irgendwann ging die Schule vorbei. Was dann geschah, weiß ich: Bellatrix heiratete Rudolphus. Sirius schlief mit vielen Frauen. Er sagt, er hätte Bellatrix kaum gesehen seit damals, vor allem nie alleine. Was sie sagt, weiß ich nicht. Aber ein Teil von mir ist sicher, dass Sirius die Wahrheit sagt und dass das wenige, das je war, endgültig vorbei ist, wenn auch vielleicht nicht in Gedanken. Und ich frage mich immer noch, woran es lag.


End file.
